Un Nuevo Integrante en la Familia
by acarlalala
Summary: Vivencias paternales de Harry y Ginny junto a sus hijos y además un adolescente que pondrá sus vidas de cabeza. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A:** Esta historia es para mi querida amiga Cassy quien no solo es una maravillosa persona sino además _Un ser mágico por lo que vale como persona _y además de eso es una fuente de inspiración continua, cada vez que releo sus publicaciones del mago más famoso del mundo me hace recordar cuanto amo a Harry Potter y de paso te diré cuanto extraño poder leerte, espero publiques pronto (todas tus historias jeje) y espero te guste este fic escrito para ti con mucho cariño y en celebración a tu Happy, que la hayas pasado super!

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO 1: LA REUNION<strong>

La gran reunión estaba por comenzar, la reunión en la que los amigos se juntaban, sin ninguna excusa en particular, solo para pasarla bien entre amigos o mas bien toda la familia junta porque ellos eran una familia unida por la inquebrantable amistad y vivencias experimentadas que los unió a ellos y a los suyos para siempre.

Ginny cargaba a la pequeña Lilly en brazos mientras la bonita niña de ocho años veía como su padre (enojado) sujetaba por cada brazo a sus hermanos, a James y a Albus, aun así, los niños no dejaban de retarse en "duelos" absurdos que consistían en decir palabras muggles que conocían, por supuesto, el título de "duelo" era incoherente porque simplemente no era mas que un juego inventado por la aburrición.

El juego comenzó cuando Harry y Ginny decidieron ir a la casa del tío Ron en automóvil muggle dando excusa al regalo de Hermione, usando el auto que les había regalado a insistencia y a sugerencia de Ron que según él era una maravilla del ingenio muggle pero que prefería un millón de veces la tradicional forma mágica de viajar, hasta los polvos flu eran de su agrado antes que subirse a uno de esos extraños artefactos muggles que Hermione estaba empeñada en utilizar en el día a día de su vida.

Lilly estaba emocionada de subirse al artefacto muggle pero sus hermanos eran otra historia, James estaba rehúso a experimentar esa travesía insulsa que le haría perder su valioso tiempo y Albus siguió el mismo pensamiento de su hermano mayor, como siempre, James era el único ejemplo y pasos a seguir que el niño no refutaba para tomar en cualquier decisión.

_**-No podemos ir volando?**_

_**-No, ya dije que iríamos en un auto por carretera.**_

_**-Pero papáaaaa **_

James y Albus seguían insistiendo a su padre no ir en el auto que sus tíos les habían obsequiado.

_**-Pero nada, su padre ya ha dado una orden, partimos dentro de poco así que ya súbanse al auto.**_

Los dos niños se miraron con cara descontenta por las palabras de su madre pero de inmediato al mayor se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiar el camino a los adultos.

'_Un juego para el viaje!'_

James pensó mostrando su sonrisa pícara mientras le comentaba al oído de su hermano el jueguito estresante que jugarían en el auto muggle, los niños de 10 y 12 años respectivamente e "inocentemente" se subieron al Volkswagen negro y en el asiento trasero empezaron su juego diciendo:

_**-Afeitador.**_

_**-Patito de hule.**_

_**-Asador.**_

_**-Podadora.**_

Durante el camino los niños jugaron el juego de: _**Quien sabe más palabras muggles!**_y cuando James notó que sus padres comenzaban aburrirse de escucharlos su mente malvada decidió que venía la parte "grave" del juego, con un guiño a Albus le dijo sin palabras:

**-**_**Ya es hora.**_

Con una risita siniestra en sus labios miró a su inocente hermanito menor que con un guiño le confirmó que diría a voz alta lo que en el oído le había dicho antes de partir en el auto muggle, James no se equivocó al pensar que podía usar a Albus para lograr incomodar a sus padres, o al menos a su padre, porque sabía que él vivió mucho tiempo con muggles, así que las siguientes palabras las conocería de alguna manera.

**-**_**Afrodisiaco.**_

Sabía que Albus le seguiría la corriente y su cerebro repetiría las palabras que él quisiese repitiera, no por nada James Sirius Potter Weasley era un talentoso hechicero y aunque no podía usar magia por ser menor de edad sí podía controlar algunas cosas con su fuerte ADN de mago.

_**-Condón.**_

Comenzaron a usar palabras un tanto incómodas si las conocías, claro, Ginny no sabía todo el vocabulario muggle así que no le daba mucha importancia al "juego" de los niños sin embargo Harry dominaba cualquier palabra y su significado debido a su vivencia en el mundo muggle a lo que lo llevó a casi un infarto por lo que escuchaba de sus "inocentes hijitos"

_**-Viagra.**_

_**-Vibrador.**_

Harry frenó de golpe el vehículo, por suerte, conducía en una carretera amplia y vacía que solo ellos la estaban usando, no pudo evitar frenar de esa forma al escuchar con horror las palabras del juego de sus "inocentes niñitos" ya que el sabía por demás que esas palabras no tenían ningún significado inocente para un juego de unos niños donde apenas uno de ellos iniciaba la adolescencia.

**-**_**Dónde escucharon esas palabras?!**_

Un poco alterado Harry se dio vuelta para interrogar a sus pequeños demonios, por supuesto Albus no tenía idea de por qué su padre se encontraba…un poco…preocupado y sonrojado, pero James sí, él estaba disfrutando de la alteración de su padre y secretamente pensaba:

'_já! por habernos obligado a subir a esta estúpida cosa muggle!'_

Harry parpadeaba varias veces esperando la respuesta de sus hijos pero como no la recibía, dijo:

_**-James, Albus hice una pregunta.**_

Albus estaba completamente desconcertado por lo que preguntaba su padre, no entendía por qué esas palabras lo ofuscaban tanto, miro a su hermano mayor y tampoco parecía saber qué pasaba así que solo se encogió de hombros dando a saber que no sabía nada de lo que preguntaba.

James se carcajeó interiormente pero siguió sacando de quicio a su padre.

_**-No lo sé, no recuerdo.**_

Se hizo al que no sabía a pesar de estar consciente que mentía, esas palabras las había escuchado en un comercial de tv durante la piyamada de Hugo, el hijo menor de su tío Ron, claro, quien había logrado interceptar un canal prohibido para menores de edad no era otro más que Teddy - Theodore Edward Lupin Tonks- quien también fue invitado a la piyamada y a quien James idolatraba como Albus lo idolatraba a él.

Teddy era un chico de un carácter alegre, travieso, vivaz, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, un alborotado cabello que cambiaba de color de acuerdo a su estado anímico y además era un Metamorfomago como su difunta madre; Nymphadora Tonks.

Por supuesto James no iba a decirle a su padre que quien les hizo escuchar esas palabras fue Teddy, porque siendo el padrino del chico sabía que tendría muchos problemas, el niño de 12 años continuo negando el origen del por qué sabía esas palabras.

_**-Sólo son unas palabras, no te ofusques ni que hubiese dicho una promesa inquebrantable.**_

_**-James Sirius Potter Weasley! **_

Ante el griterío Ginny preguntó con poca paciencia a su esposo.

_**-Qué pasa Harry, dijeron algo malo?**_

'_SÍ!, uhmmm bueno no… digo…no lo sé!, no es que usen esas palabras todo el día! son apenas unos niñitos!'_

Harry pensó para sus adentros ante la pregunta de su esposa mientras Ginny le veía inquisidoramente primero por frenar de golpe como lo hizo y segundo por amedrantar a los niños.

**-**_**Ok, sólo no repitan esas palabras de acuerdo? quedan exiliadas del juego.**_

_**-Papi por qué, dijeron malas palabras?**_

Lilly pregunto a su padre con toda su inocencia de 8 añitos recién cumplidos y Harry se encontraba en una situación difícil, como le iba a explicar la razón de su exaltación por el uso de esas palabras en el juego de sus hermanos? y de paso debía explicárselo a Ginny!

_**-No, no son malas palabras…**_

_**-…Entonces no hay razón para exiliarlas de nuestro juego.**_

Albus interrumpió a su padre y se cruzó de brazos volviendo hacer sobresaltar a Harry con sus palabras, pero esta vez por su discurso en negativa a obedecer.

**-**_**He dicho que quedan exiliadas del juego.**_

_**-Pero por qué?**_

Los tres niños Potter preguntaron con insistencia y Harry lanzó una mirada a Ginny en súplica para que lo salve, cuando los tres hechiceritos se ponían en plan de fastidiar órdenes eran casi invencibles, casi, porque a Ginny Weasley nadie podía ganarle para mantener el orden, incluso en un auto muggle.

**-**_**Niños si su padre dice que no es no y punto, no repitan esas palabras.**_

Lilly no le dio mas importancia a lo que dijeron sus hermanos y continuó viendo el paisaje de la carretera, ella sí estaba disfrutando mucho del viaje en el vehículo muggle.

Albus puso una mueca que reflejaba '_Injusticia' _de sus pensamientos y James no dijo nada para que su padre no se diera cuenta que él si estaba consciente del significado de esas palabras.

Harry dio las gracias a su esposa con su dulce mirada verde y Ginny le dio un sutil pero reprobatorio guiño con los ojos, pensando:

'_Más te vale explicarme el significado de esas palabras Harry Potter!'_

Por un breve tiempo los chicos permanecieron callados pero fue tan breve que Harry no tuvo oportunidad ni de respirar el alivio que le dio su esposa con su ayuda.

**-**_**Y a qué hora llegaremos?**_

James dijo apoltronándose más en su lugar subiendo los pies hasta tocar la nuca de Harry que por el modelo del auto no cubría en su totalidad el respaldar.

**-**_**James, baja tus pies.**_

_**-Estoy aburrido.**_

_**-Esa no es razón para llenarme la cabeza de suciedad.**_

_**-Ay papá me ofendes, no estoy sucio.**_

_**-Tu no, pero tus zapatos sí, así que baja tus pies del respaldar.**_

_**-Que aburrido eres! **_

Harry rodo los ojos ante lo quejicoso que era su hijo mayor, Albus reía de las ocurrencias de su hermano, Lilly continuaba viendo el paisaje de la carretera y dejaba que el sol ilumine su rostro por la ventana mientras Ginny estaba absorta leyendo el quisquilloso.

_**-No me respondiste papá, a qué hora llegaremos donde el tío Ron y la tía Hermione?**_

_**-No estoy seguro.**_

El respetable padre de familia miro confundido la pantalla del GPS no podía responderle a su hijo el tiempo exacto o si quiera aproximado, porque en efecto, se encontraban perdidos, aun asi, no iba anunciarlo a voz alta, después de todo, él era un poderoso auror y estaba seguro que podría estar orientado de nuevo en la carretera en poco tiempo.

_**-Odio el transporte muggle! Moriré de aburricióooooon!**_

_**-Que exagerado eres James, Harry cuanto falta?**_

Hasta Ginny sabía que algo no andaba bien estaba segura que ya iban como cuatro horas sobre ruedas y ninguno de los paisajes se le hacía familiar para ir a la casa de su hermano.

**-**_**Si papi, cuánto falta? **_

Albus repitió la misma pregunta de su hermano y se volteó cuerpo entero así que sus pies quedaron extendidos en el respaldar del asiento trasero y su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo por lo que Ginny no dudo en regañarlo para que se siente como una persona normal.

_**-Albus siéntate como una persona normal, tu padre podría dar un barquinazo y podrías lastimarte el cuello.**_

_**-No pasara nada mamá.**_

_**-Albus Severus! obedece antes que me baje del vehículo para darte un par de nalgadas.**_

_**-Oh, maaamiiiiiiiii.**_

El niño de 10 años gimoteó ante la amenaza pero de inmediato cambio su posición en el asiento trasero del auto, después de todo las amenazas de su mamá eran para tomar en cuenta.

**-**_**Miren un venado! **_

Lilly dijo muy sorprendida y feliz por el animalito que veía al frente del vehículo pero todos gritaron al unísono:

_**-Cuidado! un venado! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Harry reacciono muy rápido conjurando el hechizo_Ascendio _e inmediatamente todos se elevaron por el aire junto con el vehículo muggle mientras Ginny, James, Albus y Harry tenían el corazón sobresaltado por lo vivido Lilly no quitaba la alegría por haber visto un venado.

**-**_**Wao! Que lindo venadito.**_

Reclinando su cabeza atrás y botando un suspiro de alivio, el padre de familia pensó que lo mejor era viajar de la forma mágica al menos era mas seguro para todos.

**-**_**Bueno, no volveremos a viajar en auto muggle.**_

-_**Ehhhh! Viva!**_

James y Albus chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria por lo que dijo su padre, Harry rodo los ojos ante la alegría de su hijos pero cuando estaba decidido a que todos se bajesen del automóvil el GPS dio señales de vida mostrando en la pantalla que estaban a menos de medio kilometro para llegar a la casa de sus mejores amigos; Ron y Hermione.

_**-Miren ya falta poco, niños abróchense los cinturones.**_

Animoso por cumplir su palabra de viajar en forma no tradicional mágica Harry continuo conduciendo al destino, Lilly seguía encantada por esta mini aventura pero sus hermanos estaban cansados del aburrimiento de ver una y otra vez y otra vez el asfalto, es así que retomaron su juego de:_ quién conoce más palabras muggles_.

No pararon de jugar hasta llegar a la casa de sus tíos, por lo que Harry y Ginny pensaron que tendrían un alivio de escuchar las estresantes voces de sus hijos, pero no, los chicos seguían y seguían hablando, hasta que por un error premeditado volvieron a pronunciar las palabras prohibidas por lo que Harry se molesto muchísimo y los sujeto a cada uno por su brazo mientras Lilly pensaba:

'_Mis hermanos no tienen cerebro cuando se trata de no hacer enojar a papá'_

**-**_**He dicho que es suficiente niños, basta!**_

A cada uno les dio una nalgada de advertencia, logrando por fin cesen su jueguito para molestar, James y Albus dejaron de "jugar" en cuanto sintieron la picadura de la fuerte nalgada que recibieron y para evitar futuros golpetazos de la mano de su papá corrieron para saludar a sus tíos

**-**_**Tío Ron! Tía Hermione!**_

_**-Hey cada vez están más altos, a este paso Harry necesitara plantillas hehehe.**_

El humor de Ron no faltaba nunca, logrando que los chicos se rieran a carcajadas de su papá mientras Harry se acercaba para saludar a sus amigos de toda la vida.

**-**_**Hola, nos atrasamos.**_

_**-Sí lo sé, no me digas que fue culpa del auto?**_

La fingida pregunta cargada de ironía llego a los oídos finos de Hermione que dijo:

**-**_**Niños, vayan al patio ahí están Rose y Hugo practicando Quidditch.**_

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron muy alto por lo que escuchó, precisamente de Hermione, que era mas estricta que Ginny en cuanto a la magia se refería.

_**-Sin magia, claro.**_

Harry, Ginny y Ron dentro suyo pensaron que jugar Quidditch sin magia era tonto, aburrido e insulso pero los niños eran niños así que felices de la vida huyeron para jugar, fue cuando Hermione aprovechó para dejar claro lo del auto.

**-**_**No puedes culpar a un auto tu tardanza Harry…o…es que acaso no tomaste las clases de conducción!**_

_**-Ehhhh, bueno, no.**_

_**-Harry Potter! mentiste diciendo que sí las tomaste!**_

Ginny se puso en plan de histeria por lo que Harry no dudó en exponer sus ojitos verdes.

**-**_**Por eso no vuelvo a conducir además casi matamos a un venado.**_

_**-Oh no! lo ves Hermione, casi una inocente vida termina su estancia en la tierra y todo por tu caprichosa insistencia a que manejen un auto muggle.**_

Ron recriminó de forma graciosa a su esposa, sabiendo que la primera recriminación de Hermione se esfumaría al oír sobre el venado.

**-**_**Pero no le paso nada verdad?**_

Dijo muy acelerada tapándose la boca de susto.

_**-No nada, reaccione rápido, más bien.**_

_**-Menos mal, Harry! me asustaste!.**_

Hermione le dio un golpecito al brazo de Harry y los cuatro entraron a la reunión riéndose por eso.

Todos se encontraban en la casa de Ron, Bill con Fleur y Percy malhumorado por que se estaba perdiendo de un día laboral pero Fred y George se encargaban de molestarlo para que se relajara un poco, era un día para relajarse después de todo, Charlie como siempre hablaba apasionado de los dragones y mantenía una conversación con Hagrid de su amada Norberta la dragón Ridgeback Noruego que cuidaba.

Neville estaba afanado recolectando todas las plantas raras que veía por el jardín mientras Luna estaba siendo admirada por Victorie y Molly Weasley que ya medía la barriguita de la rubia para ponerse a tejer un conjunto para el futuro bebé que tendría.

Harry saludó a todos pero notó que faltaban dos personas, pensaba que se encontraban dentro de la casa así que entro para buscarlos alejándose de todos con la excusa de servirse una cerveza de mantequilla.

El poderoso auror veía con nostalgia todas las fotografías en el centro del modular de la pequeña sala; una foto con todos los Grifindor alzando a Ron cuando ganó el campeonato de Quidditch, la foto de Rosse elevándose en el aire cuando apenas tenía 4 meses de edad, Hugo recién nacido en los brazos de Hermione y una foto especial de la Orden del Fénix en la que aparecía muchos amigos que Harry recordaba con profundo cariño entre ellos el fallecido profesor Remus John Lupin que sonreía al lado de Tonks.

Harry suspiró con auténtica nostalgia por la foto pero la aparición repentina de Arthur Weasley desencajó por completo al adulto, el señor Weasley se acercó para decirle:

_**-Harry tienes que venir conmigo.**_

Por supuesto que Harry no iba a responder una negativa pero siendo un experto en legeremancia ya sabía la razón para la angustia en el rostro del señor Weasley, porque lo había pensado segundos después de decir que lo acompañara, Harry no respondió de inmediato, pero dijo:

_**-Él está bien?**_

El señor Weasley cambio su expresión a una de alivio.

**-**_**Sí, él está bien, pero tienes que venir conmigo, Harry, él quiere verte a ti y solo a ti.**_

_**-Vámonos de inmediato.**_

Harry avisó a Ginny que se marchaba por una urgencia y debido a la expresión de su esposo ella sabía que era de gravedad.

Casi nadie se dio cuenta de la salida de Harry con el señor Weasley, nadie estaba prestando atención a lo que acababa de pasar porque todos estaban ocupados y en grupo pasándola bien, nadie podía imaginar que acababa de pasar un terrible y horrible accidente en la que una persona falleció y que con su partida un muchacho quedaba en la orfandad, nadie sabía eso, excepto la perspicaz y muy curiosa Victorie que había escuchado, escondida, la conversación de los adultos cuando iba a servirse una cerveza de mantequilla.

El generoso ADN que heredó de su padres (Bill y Fleur) la hacían hábil en el arte de la legeremancia (no tan poderosa como el de un Auror pero si lo suficiente como para leer los pensamientos si se esforzaba) y precisamente por lo que leyó de los pensamientos de Arthur Weasley ella tenía su corazón rompiéndose, las lágrimas bajaban como torrenciales de su místico rostro y en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo su querido amigo, no dejaba de repetir en su mente:

'_Oh no, Teddy…..'_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **En este universo Fred Weasley no ha muerto, esta vivo (no soporto la idea que un gemelo muera así que me doy el gusto de hacerle vivir mas aventuras) y para la Legeremancia no se necesita varita ni apuntar directamente a quien se quiere leer la mente.


End file.
